Wanna Get Messy
by Sex'n'Love
Summary: L was horny. Unfortunately, he also happened to be a genius. He quickly realised there was only one seductive little minx that could satisfy his cravings... SemeLxUkeLight. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


_**Title: Wanna Get Messy**_

_**Couple: LxLight**_

_**Word Count: 3,062**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note is something of which I do not own. I do so very much enjoy it, though. ;D I don't own the lyrics either.**_

_**Warning: Rated M, so you can expect something of the... amusing variety. Oooo, naughty, naughty, naughty! AU, OOC, Lemon, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Light as uke (as how it should be) and various other goodies.**_

_**Blurb: Now, this little bundle of sexiness is loosely based on the song, "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star. I have a feeling that there won't be much of a plot to this, so don't be shocked if you wanted one and got nothing. ): I'll be sure to keep some tissues handy for you lovely lemon drops. This little number is based in a world where Light is not Kira, but still the manipulative sex kitten he was before. ;) Now... shall we begin?**_

_I'm on the top  
>There's no luck<br>Never turned around to stop  
>Make my move<br>Make you move  
>Make you wanna hear me talk<br>See me walk  
>See me fuck<br>See me suck a lollipop  
>(Mmm) Wanna get messy<em>

_I'll make you hot_  
><em>Make you rock<em>  
><em>I'll leave the world in shock<em>  
><em>I'm your tease<em>  
><em>I'm your fuel<em>  
><em>I just wanna see you drool<em>  
><em>On your knees<em>  
><em>Pretty please<em>  
><em>You wish you were my main squeeze<em>  
><em>L-L-L Luxury.<em>

_~ Jeffree Star – "Lollipop Luxury"_

*~*Yaoi*~*

L was lonely. He, unfortunately, was also a genius, which dramatically lessened his chances of finding anyone that was able to keep him satiated both physically and mentally. This is because, quite frankly, he was a demon in the sack. Once again, he was on the prowl.

L's thumb ran across his bottom lip in thought as he crept his way down a suburban street that Yagami Soichiro, one of his close employees, currently inhabited. L, being the diligent detective that he is, is already aware of Soichiro's family members and L is currently quite interested in his son. Raito Yagami: Honour student, charismatic, and downright gorgeous. L's dark grey eyes glanced up at the Yagami house, particularly at the window showing Raito's room. He knew that it was Raito's room because he could see the young man at the window, his body clearly visible with the light on. L stepped under a streetlight, his black, shaggy hair turning slightly yellow in the glow. Raito turned, facing outside and spotting the spider-like older male on the pavement below. A smirk slid across Raito's features, his caramel eyes glistening with mischief as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. A ghost of a grin slides across L's face in response before he turns and stalks off once more.

This was not the first time they had exchanged glances like this. Raito often popped into L's headquarters to help with cases. Every time, Raito would shoot a seductive glimpse at L through the corner of his eyes, a smirk dusting his lips and L knew that Raito wanted him as much as L wanted Raito.

L would make sure the next time they met, it would be the end of this little mind game.

His wish came true the next day. As usual, he was firmly perched on his office chair, his thumb against his lower lip and the nail between his teeth. His eyes were wide and staring, directed at the computer screen as he slowly scooped cake into his mouth.

"Oh, Raito-kun!" Matsuda's excited voice pierced his ears, causing L to flinch in discomfort. He spun around on the chair, facing the intruder and sending him a steely glare. Raito caught his gaze with one of his own, another of his famous seductive expressions on his gorgeous face. L's lip curled in a slight growl at the expression, knowing he was being toyed with.

L turned back to face the monitor, his eyes narrowing as another forkful of cake makes its way past L's lips, the sugar giving L a brief sort of rush. It was minimal and quick, but worth it.

"Ryuuzaki, would you like some coffee?" Raito's voice startled L slightly, who had previously been absorbed in his own thoughts. L's head tilted towards the voice, only to find Raito with his chin hovering just over his shoulder. L swallowed lightly before glaring at the younger male.

"I'll get it myself, Raito-kun." Raito grinned at this and L watched, enraptured, as Raito's eyes flickered down to eye off L's manhood through his jeans. A satisfied smirk planted itself firmly across Raito's face as his hand slipped around to flick at L's jean zipper once.

"You're choice."

Dear God, this boy was asking for it.

And he was going to get it.

L leapt from his position, a hard look in his eyes and his hands shoved into his pants pockets. Raito walked ahead of him, purposefully swinging his hips more than usual. L held back another growl as his eyes were unable to move from the firm flesh underneath Raito's pants.

The kitchen door closed behind them and L was left with Raito; secluded from the rest of the investigation team.

Raito's back arched as he reached into the top cupboard for the instant coffee and L couldn't control his hands as the skin of Raito's midsection and the curve of his back became visible. The tan skin was soft to L's touch and he felt the boy relax, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he shuddered.

"Ryuuzaki, what do you think you're doing?" His tone was playful, a grin thrown over his shoulder as he connected his chestnut eyes with L's wide grey orbs.

L, at long last, lost control.

He turned Raito around, grabbing both his wrists and holding them together with only one of his own. He slammed them against the cupboard doors, ignoring the exhale Raito lets out.

L attached his mouth to Raito's neck, sucking on the supple skin as he pushes his knee in between Raito's thighs. A light moan is the response L receives, Raito also trying to release his hands from the grip restraining him.

"Oh, God." Raito murmured into L's ears, suckling the pale lobe.

"Ryuuzaki is just fine."

Raito gave a smirk, a light blush coating his cheeks.

"As much as I want you to lay me upon the table and ravish me..."

"That sounds pretty good to me."

"... our first time is not going to be in a kitchen. I have standards, you know. I require at least a couch."

L's chuckle at this was quiet and strained. He removed his hands from their places, one from Raito's wrists and the other from up his shirt and placed them on either side of Raito's hips on the edge of the counter.

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you." It wasn't a question as L placed his head on the crease of Raito's shoulder and neck, continuing to place butterfly kisses on the skin there.

Raito's snigger was breathless and full of wickedness. "Don't think of it that way, Ryuuzaki. Think of it as rewards for doing as instructed." After this was said, Raito took L's face in his hands and brought L's lips to his own. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, but as L tried to deepen it, Raito pulled away and stepped out of L's arms.

"Soon, Ryuuzaki, but not today." Raito's sweet behind disappeared out of the kitchen door as it swung closed after him.

L sighed in frustration at being so easily manipulated.

I guess the boy wasn't going to get it...

Not _yet_ anyway.

L was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. All thanks to that naughty little minx with the auburn hair. Gropes and innuendos were plentiful and L was getting impatient. A loud bang was heard throughout the room as L slammed his hand on the desk, shocking the investigation team and causing Matsuda to spill coffee all down his front. As he ran, screaming, from the room, L placed his head in his hands.

"Damn it... What's that boy playing."

"Don't you mean what I'm playing _with_?" The velvet voice sent shivers down L's spine and he instantly knew who it was. "Is that what you sit here doing all day? Thinking about how I get myself off? How I pinch my nipples while stroking my hard c-"

L stood abruptly, wrenching Raito's wrist towards the exit, leaving the investigation team with no explanation as to their future whereabouts.

Raito whined as he was practically thrown into the elevator and L followed soon after. After hurriedly pressing the penthouse button and the 'close door' button repeatedly, he slammed Raito against the wall, as with the kitchen. This time, though, both of his hands wandered up Raito's shirt, tweaking Raito's nipples violently. The whimper that escaped Raito's mouth was worth the wait and L answered with a growl. As Raito opened his mouth to object, L used the opportunity to invade the tempting mouth with his tongue. Raito purred as he ran his hands through L's hair before gripping handfuls and tugging lightly.

L grunted as their tongues danced, prompted by the enthusiasm Raito was responding with.

"Where... are we going?" Raito panted, barely managing to get the words out.

"You were whining about needing a more comfortable surface, so I got you one. Now, you can't back out." The elevator dinged as the doors began to slide open.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning too." Raito was no longer breathless, so he jumped and wrapped his legs around L's waist and connected their mouths again. L was strong, despite his seemingly fragile stature and carried Raito to the bedroom, half-focused on the kiss and half-focused on where he was stepping.

They eventually got to the bed and L fell forward, forcing Raito onto his back on the covers as L crawled on top of him.

"Mmm... I never thought such a social alien like yourself would be so good at this kind of thing." L was a bit insulted at the comment, but immediately forgot that feeling when Raito raised his hips to rub their groins together. In retaliation, L ripped off Raito's shirt, ground Raito's hips hard onto the bed and squished his hand behind Raito to grope at his ass.

"Ooh, yes. Feels gooood." L was satisfied with this talkative Raito.

"Very talkative, aren't you, my little sex kitten."

The smouldering stare that Raito shot at L almost made him melt. "You have no idea, Ryuuzaki. Not quite yet." As Raito said this, he rolled L around, so that he was on top instead. L used the opportunity to slip his hands inside Raito's pants and underwear, and squeezed the tender flesh beneath his hands.

"Hmm!" Raito's back arched in pleasure as he jolted against L's manhood, feeling the rigid length against his through their pants. He ran his hand over L's chest, not taking his baggy white shirt off and instead going straight to the jean zipper. He flicked it a few times before popping the button and unzipping them at the impatient scowl L gives him.

The stiff length sprung free from its confines; and Raito wondered how he ever expected L to wear underwear. He took the flesh into his hand, his fingers barely wrapping around the throbbing manhood in his hand.

"I don't know if this is going to fit." Raito giggled.

"Now is not the time for your usually impeccable humour, Raito-kun." L responded, Raito's pants the next item to vacate the tanned body. L rolled back over so that he was on top and regretfully retracted his hands from the back of Raito to run his hands down Raito's lower stomach. He slithered down Raito's body until his head was directly above the straining cloth under which Raito's manhood stood firm.

He took the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down, the sounds of it making Raito whimper once more. He also undid the button with his mouth, thanking all the practice that he had had with all the sweets he had consumed.

"Ryuuzaki, please. I need more..."

The length beneath the red silk boxers strained against their confines and L was the one to smirk this time. He sucked on it through the fabric and Raito arched off the bed and moaned.

"Ryuuzakiii... don't tease me..."

"What do you want, Raito?"

"...Huh?"

"Tell me what you want."

Light grinned impishly, but with a flushed face. "I want you to take my cock in your mouth and suck. Who knows, maybe I'll return the favour. Or give you something better." L was shocked at the forwardness of Raito's response, but was satisfied with it. He yanked the pants and boxers completely off of Raito's legs and threw them unceremoniously onto the floor.

Raito's erection sprung free and stood proudly, Raito letting out a moan as the air hit him. L allowed himself to smirk before he licked Raito once on the underside, from balls to tip. A high pitched mewl and hands fisting in L's hair were positive signs of Raito's enjoyment. Frantic pushes at L's head prompt L to give Raito what he wanted, so he envelops Raito in one swell swoop. L found himself shuddering when he hears Raito let out a choked scream. L set to work; bobbing his head up and down as he pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit on Raito's manhood.

"Oh,_ Ryuu_! I'm c-cumming!"

L pulled away at this, much to Raito's displeasure.

"Not yet."

"But, Ryuu, _please_!"

L moved over Raito again, not touching Raito's lips, but simply entwining Raito's tongue with his own. Raito whimpers and tries to connect their lips, but L pulls back as much as Raito approaches. L halted the wet contact and instead reached into the bedside drawer, finally retrieving strawberry scented lube.

Raito takes on look at the tube, smirks, and rolls back over so that he is on top again.

"You've had you fun, Ryuu, now it's time to get serious."

"That doesn't sound so bad, Raito-kun." Raito plucked the tube of lube from L's fingers, keeping his eyes on L as he twisted the cap off. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and slowly dragged the now slick fingers up his stiff length once before moving them around to his entrance. L groaned, realizing what Raito was going to do and reaches up to touch Raito.

Raito grinned and smacked L's hands away with his currently unoccupied hand.

"No touching, Ryuu. Just watch." L's length jumped at this suggestion, excited by the prospect.

"Hnn." L smiled, placing his hands flat on either side of his hips. Knowing L will do as told, Raito seated himself squarely over L's hips, their lengths rubbing together sensually with Raito's thighs on either side of L's, as Raito inserted the first finger into himself. An intake of breath and a deep blush gave away the pleasure and pain he was getting from this action. As Raito began to rock to get used to the feeling, he was rubbing L's length against his own.

A second finger was inserted and L raised his hips in time with Raito's movement, creating a stronger feeling between them.

"Hnn!" Raito whined at the movement, inserting another finger beside the other one, scissoring. The expression on Raito's face was one of pure bliss; his eyes screwed shut, a rosy blush coating his cheeks and his bottom lip being worried between his teeth.

"Raito," L growled, a warning of what would happen if he didn't get what he wanted. "Let me touch you."

"No." Raito was breathless as he added yet another finger, moaning as he hit something that made him see stars.

"Raito."

"No."

"Raito."

"No."

"Raito."

"No! You can't... Not yet..." Raito stretched his unoccupied hand to clench a tight fist on the pillow next to L's head. Raito descended, pressing every inch of his body possible tightly against L's front. As he moved against his own penetrating fingers, he would rub sensually against L, his breathless moans escaping without restraint.

L clenched his fists tighter, almost at breaking point. His arousal was unable to be ignored any longer.

"Oh, Ryuu... How bad do you want this?" Raito purred to L, his eyes almost predatory. "Do you want my tight hole wrapped around your cock, sucking you dry? I know it's tight, I can feel it myself."

"Yes. I want that. I want to thrust hard into you while you beg for release under me. I want you to scream for me, Raito."

"Ooh, yes. I want you to make me scream. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"If you let me touch you, I can prove it."

"Go ahead and try, big boy."

L took this as permission as he rolled over for the final time, on top once more and wasting no time, after lubing up and removing Raito's fingers from his own hole, L thrusted into him in one thrust. The arch that Raito created with his spine served only to turn L on even more. His head went down, taking a rosy pink nipple between his lips and nibbling on it. Raito whined, wrapping his legs tightly around L's hips. L's rhythm was fast and deep, hitting Raito's prostate with each penetration.

"S-so b-big... so good..." Raito whispered, half to himself.

"Do you like this, Raito? How do I _taste_?" L accentuated the last word with a harsh thrust into Raito. Raito mewled in response, slinging his arms over L's shoulders and digging his nails into his back. L groaned, digging his bitten nails into Raito's hips in return, creating bruises before making crescent shaped marks.

L attached his lips onto Raito's neck, biting once and then running his tongue over it in an apologetic gesture. Raito moved in sync with L, never shy about voicing his pleasure.

"Nnn, god... oh, wait... you prefer being called Ryuu, don't you." Raito was breathless as he spoke and his words were hard to decipher, but L, being the genius he was, knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Either would be suitable, Raito-kun, as long as you call it out."

"Ryuuuuuuu..."

"Hnn, yes, Raito."

"Ryuuuuu!"

"Raito."

"Ryuu, I-i'm c-cumming!"

"Does my dick make you feel that good, Raito? Well then, go ahead and cum."

"Unnn! L!" Raito's scream invaded L's senses, overloading them as Raito's hole tightened around his length, milking him as he came.

"Raito..." L groaned the name out loudly. The strength in his arms gave out and he collapsed down onto the tanned body below him. The sound of loud panting is the only thing heard in the room for many moments as the two genii attempted to catch their breath.

"Mmm... that was so worth the wait." Raito sighed beneath L, nudging the older male off of his chest to refrain from being crushed any further. L chuckled lightly at the statement.

"I can't believe I waited as long as I did."

"But of course it was worth it."

"Your ego astounds me, but yes. Definitely worth it." L pressed his lips against Raito's, pulling away before it got too deep, before repeating the action until Raito got fed up with the lightness of it. His arms slung around L's neck and pushing him harshly downwards and onto Raito's lips again.

Their tongues lazily intertwined and danced with each other.

"Hmm... if we keep going like this, I may just be up for another round." Raito sent a bedroom look up to L as he said this, an unspoken dare.

L crossed his arms across Raito's lower back as his mouth descended on Raito once more.

"Raito, you read my mind."

*~*Yaoi*~*

_**There you are, my beautiful babies! A fresh lemon for you all to enjoy. Probably wasn't that extravagant, but it wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself. If you disagree, agree or just plain want to give me constructive criticism, go right ahead. However, do not flame me. If you do, I will most likely eat your puppies, children, or babies. Reviews make the heart grow fonder.**_

_**Hope you all liked it, my darlings. :3**_

_**Sex'n'love**_


End file.
